1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is processes for producing metal materials with excellent mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such conventionally known metal materials include those having metastable phases of an amorphous alloy, a supersaturated solid solution and the like, and those having a single-phase texture of a fine and uniform crystalline phase. In producing these metal materials, a liquid quenching process such as a high pressure gas atomization process, melt-spinning process (single-roll process) and the like is generally employed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11460/72, Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 42586/84).
However, the liquid quenching process is accompanied by a problem of a defective industrial product since a higher cooling rate is required, which dominates the mechanical properties of the metal material.